Ocean
by bubble drizzles
Summary: "Percy," she put a hand on his shoulder, "You can't save the whole world alone." / "Yes I can. I did it once, and I can do it again. Don't you understand? If the ocean is lost ... we're all doomed." / Throw a pebble in the water, make a wave. /ONESHOT


_**A Percy Jackson & The Olympians oneshot.**_

_**Ocean.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Disney's Ocean, or the song Make A Wave.**_

**AN: YO PEOPLE OF EARTH! I'm back. Missed me? Eh, I know you did, lol. It's been ... a day. WEEEEE. First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed 'french love' (No Max, I'm not gonna get married!). I've been getting a lot of reviews and PMs telling me to continue it, so instead of replying to each and every one, I think I'm gonna say this here, it's easier. I don't know if I will continue 'french love'. When I came up with it, it was to be just a oneshot. I don't really have any ideas for it to keep going, and I'm afraid I'm gonna end up making it too cliché and mushy. Plus, I have other stories to work on. BUT, I'm still thinking so there is a possibility that I might change my mind. **

**Moving on, I was watching Disney's Ocean yesterday, and I loved it. It's so beautiful, the creatures that live in the ocean ... they're just ... amazing. I loved it, I loved it, I loved it. So it inspired me to write this oneshot. It's really a thing I imagine Percy would do ...**

**Sorry for the long author's note. On to the story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Percy sat on the beach, looking over the ocean.<p>

"Hey Seaweed Brain," his girlfriend Annabeth came walking towards him, "What are you doing?"

He held out his hand for her and pulled her to sit next to him, "Just watching the waves." He sighed, "I was rescuing a hippocampus today, in the East River."

"And?"

"Oh, he's alright." Annabeth sighed in relief. Percy continued, "But it's the river I'm worried about. It's-It's worse than during the Battle. You could live down there. It'd be nasty, but you could. There's an old sofa, a small microwave ... it's horrible Wise Girl."

"You thought East and Hudson could keep themselves cleaned forever?"

"There's nothing they can do. They're completely helpless. Do you think they like the pollution? And what about the creatures that live down there?"

Annabeth shaked her head, "But you could ask your dad to clean them, couldn't you?"

"Yeah. But it's not just those two rivers. All the rivers are like that nowadays. My dad couldn't clean them _all_. And even if he could, they'd soon be polluted again. We all saw _Disney's Ocean_ at my house last week. Don't you remember all the beautiful, exotic creatures that live down there? Didn't you see what the pollution did to them? We gotta do something, Wise Girl."

"Percy," she put a hand on his shoulder, "You can't save the whole world alone."

"Yes I can. I did it once, and I can do it again. Don't you understand? If the ocean is lost ... we're all doomed."

"What I'm saying," she got up , held out her hand and pulled him up, "Is that you can't do this _alone_. You're gonna need us."

Percy smiled, "You're gonna help me?"

"Of course! I think it's great what you're doing." She smiled, "You really are the most caring boy ever."

"I love the ocean, Wise Girl. I gotta fight for what I love and what I believe in. We can't let those whales, dolphins, sharks, the turtles, all those fish ... we can't leave them on their own."

"I know. That's why we're gonna need all the help we can get. I'm sure Grover could get the nature spirits to help us, the naiads would do just about anything to please you," she said, with a scowl on her face, "I think the Demeter cabin would join, since they love nature and all that, maybe Dionysus' too. I can get my cabin to join, surely. And of course, I _know _Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, Katie, Will, Rachel, Chris ... maybe Clarisse, would help us gather more people. Hey! Maybe we can get the whole camp. The Aphrodite's would help us as soon as they saw '_Percabeth_' working together. Then as soon as we had everyone, I'm thinking we could go out on the streets, like ... a protest or something. Your mom, she'd definitely help us. So will Paul. Maybe he can talk about it in school ... get more people to join. And the gods, maybe they would help too. I mean, I'm sure Poseidon and other sea/river spirits would do whatever they could to help the ocean. This will be _perfect_. What do you think?"

"One step at a time, Annabeth. Let's get this camp first." Percy grinned, "Thanks for helping me."

"Hey, I love you. I'm not gonna leave you alone with this. We're gonna do this. Together."

"Just a pebble in the water can set the sea in motion. A simple act of kindness can stir the widest ocean. If we show a little love, heaven knows what we could change. So throw a pebble in the water, make a wave."

"Make a wave," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. And no, I probably won't be making <em>this<em> a real story. Too ... complicated, lol. Still, I hope you liked it! Oh, and if you haven't watched Disney's Ocean, do it do it do it do it. It's awesome. The images are _incredible_ and it really inspired me to try to make a change. Hope it will inspire you guys too.**

**Keep a look out for some of my other stories. (:**

**~ Bubble Drizzles**


End file.
